queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Brody McKay
Brody McKay is the son of Dr. Olivia Acerbi and an unknown man. He is also the half brother of Josephine Acerbi. Time in Fantastic City(July 2015-October 2015; May 2016-August 2016; October 2016-December 2016) Arrival in Fantastic City(July 2015) Brody was first seen when he ran into Lydia Masters at the Aqua Casino. He and Lydia hit it off, but he seemed to have a great interest in Masters Corp, Lydia's company. Later, it was revealed that he was the son of Dr. Olivia Acerbi, with an unknown man. Mob war/Employment from Michael Stanpatos(July 2015-October 2015) It was soon revealed that Brody had an agenda for coming to Fantastic City. He was in fact a mob boss who wanted to take down local kingpin, Lucas Cambino. Taking down Lucas proved to be a greater task than Brody thought it would be. Brody was also working for Michael Stanpatos, who was hoping to get the Fantastic City territory under the control of the Stanpatos family. Past with Maya Cambell/Rivalry with V.J. Goo(July 2015-October 2015) One day, Brody was walking down at the Docks, when he ran into Maya Cambell, his wife! Years ago, Maya fell in love with a kind, romantic scottish man, but that man eventually turned into a monster who physically and emotionally abused her. One day, Maya left in the middle of the night, and went under the grid so that Brody could never find her. Brody's cousin, V.J. Goo, was surprised when he discovered that Maya was married, to Brody no less. V.J. was suspicious, and eventually he found out the truth, so he and Maya fled to Amsterdam. Brody was right on their tail, however, and showed up in Amsterdam to kill them. After a scuffle with V.J., Brody fell off of a cliff and presumably died. A few weeks later, Brody resurfaced that the police station, where he denied ever trying to harm V.J. and Maya. There wasn't enough evidence against Brody, so the police had no choice but to release him. Brody's vendetta against V.J. and Maya wasn''t over yet. Brody hired someone who looked exactly like V.J., and then kidnapped the real V.J., but this plan didn't last very long. V.J. escaped from Brody, and Brody realized he needed to leave town. Before he could, he was grabbed by Andre Stanpatos and brought to the Stanpatos mansion. Andre revealed that he and Michael were very displeased with Brody's performance, and that they had decided to get rid of him. Brody was last seen being dragged out of the study by Andre's goons.'' Return to Fantastic/Partnership with Bethany Wilson(May 2016-) In May 2016, Brody returned to Fantastic City, alive and well, and now the boss of Bethany Wilson, who was secretly an arms dealer. Brody was very demanding with Bethany, and made it clear that he would accept nothing less than perfection when it came to work, causing Bethany to be very frustrated with him. Brody revealed himself to be alive to the rest of Fantastic City at Brady Goo and Kristina Cat's wedding, where he revealed that Andre had imprisoned him in the tunnels under the Stanpatos mansion. It was later revealed that Claudia Stanpatos had been the one to free Brody from the tunnels, on the condition that he cut her in on his profit. In August, Bethany convinced Alexios Stanpatos to have Brody killed. Alexios put a hit out on Brody, but Bethany ended up catching the bullet. A furious Brody went to the Stanpatos mansion to kill Alexios, but was then apprehended by Rebecca Rogers. After pleading guilty, Brody was sentenced to serve 50 years in prison for attempted murder and arms trafficking. Brody shared one final goodbye with Acerbi before being sent off to prison. Prison Break(October 2016-December 2016) In October, Acerbi came to visit Brody, and was disturbed when he still seemed determined to destroy his enemies. Once Acerbi left, Brody met up with her ex boyfriend, Wishbone, and the two bonded over their mutual hatred of Fantastic City. Wishbone then suggested that he knew someone who had a plan to break them out of jail, but he wouldn't reveal who. Brody began to grow impatient, and finally, Donghua Cat revealed himself as the mastermind. Donghua told Brody all about his hatred for Fantastic City, and the two of them, as well as Wishbone, began conspiring to get out of jail. Unfortunately, Fletcher Michaels overheard everything, and he demanded that they let him in on the plan. Donghua agrees to allow Fletcher in, much to Brody's protest. While the four prisoners are being transferred, the "guard" in the passenger seat kills the driver, and then helps the four prisoners escape. Once out of police custody, Brody brings them to a room connected to the tunnels under the city. Brody then goes to Alexios' townhouse to visit Bethany, and he ends up kidnapping her! Later, Brody comes face to face with his old enemy, Andre. Brody wants to kill Andre, but Andre recommends that they instead team up. Andre suggests that in order to throw Alexios off, they fake Bethany's death. So, Brody digs up Maya's body, wraps it in a body bag, puts a ring that belongs to Bethany on her finger, and then walks by a security camera. Alexios is devestated over Bethany's "death", just like Brody had hoped. Andre later told Brody that he wanted to repay him by supplying him with weapons, but, in order to do that, Brody had to give away his location. Brody fell for the trap, and Andre immediately told Alexios everything. Alexios, Ciara, and V.J then went to the hideout in the tunnels to rescue Bethany. V.J and Ciara were met by gunfire, courtesy of Fletcher. Meanwhile, Alexios snuck in the other way, and came across Brody preparing to kill Bethany. Alexios knocked Brody out, but Brody soon turned the tables on him. Bethany was able to escape, but Brody kidnapped Alexios, and with a wounded Fletcher's help, moved him to a different location. Brody then went to the Stanpatos mansion to seek revenge on Andre, when Andre made a shocking proposal. Andre told Brody that he would give him Bethany and transportation out of the country, in exchange for Alexios. Brody eventually agreed, and he went off to prepare Alexios. Later, Brody met Andre on the docks, who had Bethany with him. Andre was furious when Brody didn't have Alexios with him, but Brody assured him that he would have Alexios delivered. Brody called Wishbone, and asked that Wishbone bring Alexios to the docks. Once Wishbone showed up with Alexios, the trade was ready to happen. But, Alexios didn't go easily. When things started to go awry, V.J and Ciara stormed the dock, and a shootout occured. Brody ended up shooting Andre in the chest, before climbing onto Andre's boat, and speeding off to parts unknown. TRIVIA -Brody was originally brought on as a love interest for Lydia, but then he was moved into V.J. and Maya's story.